Kimi ni Todoke
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Adaptación/ Chrona, es una chica de 15 años bastante despreocupada de su apariencia personal, a pesar de ser una chica simpática no hace nada por demostrarlo. Chrona es apodada Bruja e incluso hay rumores que hablan del hecho que puede hacer magia. Pero cuando el popular muchacho Death The Kid, comienza a hablar con ella todo cambia; se encuentra en un nuevo mundo/ OoC, KxC


Hellow~~ vengo con una hermosa adaptacion *-* es de un anime super tierno xD y no es nada mas y nada menos que Kimi ni Todoke. Claramente los dialogos se mantienen... eso... la idea la andaba desde hace uff... mucho tiempo x3! Y he aqui... quizas si me va bien en este fic subire los 25 capitulos de la primera temporada. Y los 12 de la segunda...

En cuanto a mis otros fics, algunos estan pausados. Como por ejemplo Eres Mia, Muñeca de Porcelana, Cosas de Adolecentes... etc, solo Te Equivocaste va al dia xD dadme reviews y subire conti *-* miren que esta hermosa(?) x3

Sin mas~~ Aca dejo mi nuevo proyecto... Os recomiendo oir la musica de apertura y final .w.7

* * *

**_KIMI NI TODOKE _**

_Adaptación/ Chrona, es una chica de 15 años bastante despreocupada de su apariencia personal, a pesar de ser una chica simpática no hace nada por demostrarlo. Chrona es apodada Bruja e incluso hay rumores que hablan del hecho que puede hacer magia. __Pero cuando el popular muchacho Death The Kid, comienza a hablar con ella todo cambia; se encuentra en un nuevo mundo._

**Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke le pertenece a Karuho Shina. Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsuhi Okhubo. De ser míos los dos, seria asquerosamente rica.**

* * *

_Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga direi suru __  
Ho ho o naderu kaze ibuki wa fukaku natteiku  
Toomawari no namida namae tsuketa ashita  
Kasanaru miraiiro no rain  
Adokenai konna kimochi mo  
Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo  
Taisetsu ni sodatete ikeru youni  
Togiretogire no toki wo koete  
Takusan no hajimete wo kureta  
Tsunagatte yuke todoke._

-dicen que es terrible… si la ves a los ojos por más de 3 segundos…-  
-¡lo sé! Algo terrible te pasara a los siete días-  
-¡si! ¡Da miedo, mucho miedo!-

Chrona cerró el grifo del agua

-¡sabes, escuche que Yuka la miro a los ojos y luego cogió un resfriado!-

A la chica se le cayó un lápiz y Chrona lo recoge

-¿eh? ¡Entonces es de verdad!-

Tsugumi y Anya le daban la espalda a Chrona

-este…- Chrona hablo  
-¡Ah!- gritaron Tsugumi y Anya  
-se te cayo esto- murmuro Chrona viéndolas fijamente con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro  
-¡Lo sentimos! ¡No lo necesitamos!- gritaron ambas antes de echarse a correr

_¿Por qué siempre la gente se disculpa conmigo? _Pensó Chrona con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

**Baños de Chicas**

-¡con sus sentidos sobrenaturales, parece que puede invocar espíritus!-  
-dicen que su nombre verdadero nadie lo conoce, por eso le dicen _Bruja_-  
-¡sus padres no le dieron un nombre adecuado para ella!-  
-incluso su cabello es raro-

La puerta del baño se empieza a abrir lentamente. Y a las dos chicas castañas se les erizaron los pelos.

A Chrona sus rosados cabellos le cubrían los ojos

-adelante, está libre-

Las chicas castañas salieron corriendo.

_Disculpen por no cumplir sus expectativas, pero no puedo ver espíritus… además mi nombre es Chrona no Bruja_

* * *

**Episodio 1.  
Prologo.**

* * *

_¿Por qué siempre están asustados de mí? _

Chrona camina con rumbo a su colegio, Shibusen.

_Desearía abrir mi corazón más fácilmente a todos.  
¡Hoy me esforzare! _

-dicen que actores frecuentaron este lugar- dijo Tsugumi a Anya  
-Harudori-san, Hepburn-san…- dijo Chrona, ambas chicas palidecieron- ¡buenos días!- sonrió de manera psicótica

_Creo que pude saludarlas alegremente. _Se detuvo en seco.

-¡buenos días!-  
-¡Oh! ¿Estas caminando?-

_Death-san… asombroso… el siempre es el centro de atención, tan brillante y refrescante… _

-¡Buenos días, Makenshi-san!-

Puso una cara de desconcierto. _¡Que persona tan agradable! ¡Me saludo tal y como lo hace con los demás!_ Su ceño se frunció.

-b-bue…-

Death-san camino hasta su grupo de amigos.

-Death, ¿hiciste la tarea?-

_Death-san es todo lo opuesto a mí. _

-nop-

_Todos se reúnen alrededor suyo, formando un círculo._ Sonrió. _El primer día de clases…_

* * *

**Flash back.  
Chrona**

Los arboles de sakura desprendían libremente sus rosadas hojas. Chrona caminaba tomando con ambas manos su maletín. A unos pasos delante de ella estaba un chico de cabellos negros y tres líneas blancas surcando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, portaba el uniforme masculino del Shibusen.

-E-esto…-el joven se giro hacia Chrona mostrando sus ojos ámbares- si buscas el Colegio Shibusen está por allá- dijo señalando el lado contrario al que pensaba ir el chico de mirada ámbar.

El chico miro unos segundos el camino y giro su rostro mirando a la pelirosa.

-¡Gracias!-

_Siempre se disculpan conmigo, pero él me agradeció. _

**Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

_Desde ese día miro atentamente a Death-san. Un día deseo ser una persona tal como Death-san._

-y para terminar, habrá una prueba de valor antes de la ceremonia de cierre- dijo Death-san al salón.

Los murmullos en el salón de clases no se hicieron esperar. Varios preguntándose si irán o si no irán.

-pondré esto en cartelera, para aquellos que deseen ir, por favor escriban sus nombres ahí- volvió a decir Death-san-deseamos que todos participen-

_¿"Todos"? eso significa… _

-me pregunto si la Bruja vendrá…- dijo Tsubaki a Maka  
-¡si ella viene, algo real seguro aparece!- dijo Maka emocionada

Chrona se detuvo en seco. _¡No puedo cumplir sus expectativas! Si voy y nada sucede, me pregunto si todos se decepcionaran…_

-ahora, cuando la ceremonia termine eso quiere decir vacaciones de verano- dijo el profesor- cuando piensas en vacaciones de verano… ¡clases extra!-  
-¡¿EH?!- grito todo el alumnado  
-¡Así que, necesito que alguien venga antes y me ayude!- dijo el profesor de manera alegre- ¡no va a ser todo el tiempo! ¡Si no hay voluntarios, escogeré uno!-

Chrona miro a todos sus asustados compañeros. Siendo ella la primera en la fila. _T-todos están en problemas._

-esto…- Chrona levanto la mano. Todo el alumnado se sorprendió.- si le parece bien conmigo…-  
-ah, ya veo. Entonces Makenshi lo hará- dijo el profesor  
-Profesor- la voz de Death detuvo en seco a Chrona con su mano en alto- ¿no está siempre Makenshi-san haciendo este tipo de cosas?

_No puede ser… _

-¿está realmente bien que Makenshi-san todo este tipo de trabajos varios?-  
-¿entonces tu lo harás, Death?-  
-¿eh?- Death cerró sus ojos y medito- creo que no tengo opción. Lo hare-

_¡El sabia… acerca de todo lo que he hecho! _Chrona bajo su mano. Y poso ambas manos en el pupitre sorprendiendo a los estudiantes. Un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-este…- Chrona hablo- por favor déjeme hacerlo. Realmente no tengo nada que hacer en vacaciones. Estoy libre… muy libre. Mi casa está cerca, y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-  
-si tanto lo deseas Makenshi, así será-

-Death, eso estuvo cerca- murmuro uno de los compañeros al joven de mirada ámbar.

_El sabia que una simple persona como yo ha hecho…  
¡el es tan buena gente!_

Chrona regaba felizmente las plantas del jardín.

_¡Estoy realmente feliz! _

* * *

-¡Chrona!- una chica peligris se acerco a donde se encontraba Chrona  
-Eruka-chan- dijo Chrona al ver a su amiga acercarse  
-tiempo sin verte- le saludo  
-si, al final caímos en diferentes clases-  
-¿Cómo están las clases? No hay nadie de nuestra escuela primaria o secundaria ¿cierto?-  
-no, pero hay un chico llamado Death-kun…-  
-¡ah! ¡El simpático!-  
-¡el no es solo simpático!- una estrella brillo al lado de Chrona- el es 100% simpático- negó con su cabeza- ¡no… es mas como si fuera hecho de pura simpatía!-  
-ah- murmuro Eruka, Chrona detuvo su monologo para girar su cabeza y encontrarse con una mirada ambarina.

Su rostro enrojeció hasta el punto de parecer un tomate maduro.

_¡Death-kun!_

Eruka jalo el hombro de Chrona.

-¡esto es malo, ha escuchado todo!- dijo Eruka- deberías disculparte con el-

Kid abrió un poco la ventana de donde se encontraba  
-¿eh?- dijo Chrona sorprendida- ¿discul-?

_¡¿EH?! LO ESTABA ALABANDO PERO FUI MAL ENTENDIDA_

-oye, lo de ahorita- dijo Kid- ¿Cómo debería tomarlo?-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

-¡c-como un cumplido!- Chrona se sonrojo tenuemente  
-¡¿eh?!- grito Eruka

Kid se empezó a reír tenuemente.

-¡entendido!- dijo Kid con una sonrisa- voy para allá, espérame ahí-

Chrona bajo de su nube de encantamiento al escuchar esas palabras.

-no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar- dijo Kid caminando un poco  
-espe… ¡eh!- Chrona tenía el rostro desencajado. Eruka rio un poco.  
-¿no es genial, Chrona? El popular Death no te dejara sola- Eruka giro un poco- ¡ya no estarás sola, bye!-

_¡Death-kun es tan… tan buena gente! ¡Cuando le dije lo que sentía, el entendió! El no pensó que mentía, ¡el me creyó!_

Kid reía de forma cortes delante de Chrona.

-eso es un alivio- dijo Kid- yo pensaba que Makenshi me odiaba-  
-¿o-odiarte? ¡Que malentendido! Yo siempre he querido ser una persona simpática como Death-kun- Chrona dijo con una luz en su mirada, Kid cubrió su rostro por unos momentos  
-sabes, yo no soy tan animado- admitió con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro. Chrona negó con su rostro.  
-¡no, eres simpático! ¡Incluso tu nombre es simpático!-  
-¿eso no se aplica al tuyo también?-  
-¿eh?-  
-Chrona- Kid sonrió- Makenshi Chrona, ¿cierto?-

_Nadie antes me había llamado así… _

-esta debe ser la primera vez que aclaro un malentendido…- su flequillo irregular cubría sus ojos. Kid sonrió.  
-¿no será porque hablaste y transmitiste tus sentimientos?- Chrona levanto su rostro, sonrojándose en el acto.

_¡Que genial… esta persona es tan genial!¡esta es la primera vez que me llaman por mi nombre… y este sentimiento…_

-la prueba de valor, ¿tu vendrás cierto?- dijo Kid

_Es la primera vez desde que naci_

* * *

El timbre de la finalización de clases resonó. Y los pasillos estaban desiertos.

_Escribiré sigilosamente mi nombre para la prueba…_

-¿eh? ¿La Bruja?- dijo Tsubaki  
-¡si! Apuesto que haría la prueba más excitante si ella hace de bruja- dijo Maka- apuesto que con solo pararse ahí hará que la gente se espante-

Ambas se empezaron a reír tenuemente.

-hola…- la voz de Chrona paro las risas de ambas, asustándolas en el acto. Maka se detuvo en su asiento.  
-¿c-cuando llegaste?-  
-podría… ¿podría por favor hacer de bruja?-  
-¿huh?- murmuraron Maka y Tsubaki  
-estas pidiendo demasiado- dijo Tsubaki  
-no deseamos esforzarte- dijo Maka

_"solo habla claramente. Asegúrate que sepan lo que sientes" _la frase que le dijo Kid resonó por su cabeza.

-nunca he hecho antes algo que no deseara…-  
-¿oh?-  
-deseo ser amiga de todos, pero no es por eso que hago el trabajo sucio… es porque me hace feliz ser útil a las demás personas, solo que… si no puedo cumplir sus expectativas mi corazón sufrirá-  
-¿eh?-  
-no aparecerán fantasmas de verdad, ni hechizos, ni nada-  
-¿huh?-  
-no tengo sentidos sobrenaturales-  
-¿no los tienes?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-no…- Chrona tenía un aura de decepción  
-¿para nada?- pregunto Maka  
-n-no…-

Tsubaki se hecho a reír.

-¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿Tenemos expectativas? ¡Lo estas malentendiendo! ¡Definitivamente es un malentendido! ¿Cierto, Maka?- Tsubaki miro a Maka que tenía un pañuelo- ¿Por qué estas llorando?-  
-¡soy mala en este tipo de cosas, que chica más valiente!-  
-tu también eres un poco…-  
-¡te dejaremos el papel de bruja a ti, Chrona!- dijo Maka- ¡será nuestro secreto, podrás asustarlos hasta que quedes satisfecha!- a Chrona se le ilumino el rostro  
-¡gracias!-

_Ellas me entendieron ¡creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando, aunque sea un poco!  
Death-kun… ¡es todo gracias a ti, Death-kun!_

* * *

-comenzaremos en 10 minutos- dijo un chico entre el montón de alumnado del Shibusen reunido en un bosque cercano  
-casi todos están aquí-  
-la única que no está aquí es la Bruja-  
-ah, Makenshi-san esta…- Maka detuvo a Tsubaki antes de que hablara  
-es un secreto- dijo Maka

Kid miraba a todos lados esperando ver una cabellera rosada. Y luego a sus compañeros.

* * *

Dentro del bosque una figura vestida de negro se removía de un lado a otro.

_Todos se van a divertir… ¡me esforzare mucho! _

Chrona se escondía entre un árbol gigante con su vestido de bruja.

-si-  
-está muy oscuro-  
-esto da miedo-

Los tres jóvenes caminaban comentando la situación, uno dirigió su lámpara a un bulto negro. Chrona les miro de manera sádica y con locura causando el grito de los tres chicos los cuales emprendieron una huida.

_¡Se están divirtiendo! _

Los gritos y apariciones de Chrona entre el alumnado causaron terror.

-que grito tan terrorífico- dijo Hero sosteniendo una lámpara  
-ahí hay algo de verdad- le comento Killik

-buen trabajo- dijeron Maka y Tsubaki sonrientes

_¡Estoy feliz! ¡Soy capaz de ser útil a los demás! A la próxima me pondré algo de cabello en la boca… _

La figura delgada vestida de negro causaba terror. Chrona se giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a asustar a su víctima pero su sorpresa fue que ese que asustaría era Kid.

-¡ah! ¿Makenshi?-  
-¡Death-san!-  
-¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?-  
-haciendo de bruja…-  
-ah… ya veo- Kid se sentó en el pasto- me lo hubieras dicho, ya que yo soy el que está a cargo de esto… pensé que ya no vendrías-  
-¿oh?- Chrona se sorprendió- si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras negado por tu caballerosidad-  
-¿caballerosidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Kid rio un poco- ¿no te asusta un poco estar en un sitio como este?-  
-me gusta más la noche que el día…- dijo- especialmente las noches de verano… la atmosfera, el olor… el sonido de las hojas e insectos-  
-tienes razón, este tipo de sensación es buena ¿me puedo quedar aquí?-  
-¿eh? Pero… la prueba de valor…-  
-como alguien no vino, tuvimos un número impar- le enseño un papel que decía: "no se permiten luces, perdedor 3 ve tu solo. Tríos no están permitidos, o puedes seguir otro grupo"- estoy solo, ¿no te da miedo?- a Chrona se le ilumino el rostro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

_¿Qué está sucediendo ahora?_

* * *

Kid y Chrona estaban sentadnos en el pasto. Kid miraba las estrellas y Chrona estaba cohibida en su lugar. _No sé cómo lidiar con esto._

-Chrona~- la voz de Tsubaki la saco de sus pensamientos. Kid y Chrona giraron sus rostros  
-¡Albarn-san! ¡Nakatsukasa-san!- dijo Chrona al ver a las mencionadas salir de los arbustos  
-¿hm? ¿Por qué esta Death aquí?- pregunto Maka  
-ustedes, si lo sabían porque no me lo dijeron- les regaño Kid  
-Sr. Don Ju-an- se burlo Maka agachándose un poco  
-las personas simpáticas son asombrosas!- se burlo Tsubaki imitando a Maka. Kid se sonrojo.  
-¡deténganse!- les regaño Kid recordando el parecido con sus primas Liz y Patty  
-Chrona- la aludida levanto la cabeza- estas haciendo un buen trabajo- le dijo Maka- toma un refresco- le dio el mencionado a la pelirosa- bébelo- Chrona lo tomo entre sus manos  
-¡gracias!-  
-oye, haz abierto tu corazón- le dijo Kid, ella le respondió con un "¿eh?"- ¿no es genial?-

_He abierto mi corazón… ¿lo hice? _

-¡De-Death-kun, todo gracias a ti!- Chrona cerro fuertemente sus ojos  
-¿eh? Yo no hice nada-  
-¡eso no es cierto, la razón de que pueda transmitir mis sentimientos es todo gracias a ti!- admitió- ¡fue bueno que pudiera hacer de fantasma!- Kid sonrió tenuemente  
-Makenshi… ahora mismo estas muy animada- Kid le sonrió- ¡completo pensamiento positivo!-  
-¿animada, yo? Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así- Chrona miro fijamente a Kid, este se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas  
-n-no me mires así-  
-¡l-l-lo siento!- movió sus manos- ¡me deje llevar por el momento!- hizo puño sus manos- ¡me asegurare de que nuestras miradas no se crucen por más de 3 segundos!- jugó con sus dedos- pero… no es que vayas a padecer de algo desafortunado…-  
-¡eso no es! ¿No es embarazoso?- se escondió mas entre sus rodillas- no me hagas decirlo…- Chrona le miro sorprendida y confundida.

_De pronto se quedo en silencio… no se que debería hacer… no sé cómo lidiar con esto… ¡mi corazón esta tan confundido! ¡Es como si hubiera nacido otra vez… es mi primera vez experimentando este tipo de sentimientos! Death-san me ha dado muchas "primeras veces". Me alegra haber conocido a Death-kun._

* * *

-¡Se acabo! ¡Vacaciones de verano!-  
-entonces, antes de irme a casa anunciare los resultados de la prueba de valor- dijo Ox

-¡primero, Death, hemos decidido el castigo!- dijo Soul mostrando sus dientes de tiburón  
-¿no llegaste a la meta, verdad?- pregunto Hero  
-al parecer se dieron cuenta- bromeo Kid  
-¡primer lugar es de Black*Star! El premio es 60 cepillos dentales-  
-¡OI! UN DIOS COMO YO NO NECESITA ESTAS TONTERIAS ¡NO LOS NECESITO!- grito Black*Star quien era detenido por Soul antes de lanzarse a golpear a Ox

-y para el asustadizo Death the Kid, el castigo será… de todas las cosas…- dijo Soul llamando la atención de todos  
-es tener citas con Makenshi por 1 semana- dijo Hero empujando a Chrona hacia Kid

_¿Qué… que acaba de decir?_

-Death, ¿no estuviste ayer con Makenshi ayer?-

Los silbidos insinuadores de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

-escuche que el estaba ligándote-  
-solo juntándose de una vez-

-se están pasando de la raya- les regaño Maka

-hare cualquier cosa, menos eso- dijo Kid.

Chrona estaba hecha piedra.

-vaya- dijo Tsubaki

-para ser un castigo, eso muy grosero- dijo Kid con el ceño fruncido- Makenshi, es un chica, eso no es divertido- Kid miro a Chrona- no dejes que eso te moleste, Makenshi-

_No… tengo que cubrirlo, a Death-san… ¡el honor de Death-san! _

-es un malentendido- dijo Chrona llamando la atención de sus compañeros- es cierto que estuve con Death-kun ayer. Pero eso… no fue nada especial. Porque Death-kun no discrimina a nadie para hablarle. Está bien, yo ya sé cómo resolver mal entendidos… solo por la gentileza de Death-kun… su simpatía, alegría, honestidad… es cierto que estuve encantada con eso… solo por eso- tomo una bocanada de aire- ¡no debería haber ningún malentendido!- Chrona empezó a salir del salón- d-discúlpenme-

_No habrá ningún error. _Chrona caminaba por los pasillos. _Los malentendidos serán seguramente aclarados. _Salió del Shibusen en dirección a su hogar. _No les mentí, todo fue verdad. Creo que protegí el honor de Death-san. _

* * *

-¿eh? ¿Clases también en vacaciones?- pregunto la madre de Chrona, Marie  
-si, tengo que ayudar al profesor-

_Eso es cierto… yo… yo creo que hice lo correcto. Pero… ahora se siente solitario. _De los ojos de Chrona caían lágrimas libremente. _Ya que las vacaciones comenzaron, probablemente no lo veré mas… el tal vez ya no me diga "buenos días" y se ría nunca más. El tal vez me evite desde ahora. _Chrona limpiaba con su muñeca las lágrimas. _Debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz… que olvide este sentimiento. De cómo era antes de conocer a Death-kun… _Chrona siguió caminando hasta encontrarse a Kid sentando con el uniforme, le miro sorprendida.

_Yo… ya me olvide. ¿Por qué? Aun cuando es vacaciones ya. _

-esto, es para el mejor fantasma, dijeron-

Chrona tomo en sus manos los dulces leyendo la nota.

_"Chrona, lo sentimos. Por favor perdónanos  
– Toda la clase"_

-todos te mandan disculpas- dijo Kid

Chrona llevo la bolsa de caramelos a su pecho.

-El malentendido de todos fue resuelto, ¿cierto? Me protegiste… viniste todo el camino hasta aquí para darme esto, y me escuchaste… ¡gracias!-  
-sabes… tu tal vez no sepas mucho de mi…-  
-¡no te preocupes! Yo entiendo tus…-  
-¡no, no sabes!- Kid sonrió- ¿puedo esperar más cosas por venir? Poder encontrarme con Makenshi durante vacaciones… aquella vez…

* * *

**Flash Back  
KID**

-E-esto…- si buscas el Colegio Shibusen está por allá- dijo ella señalando el lado contrario al el chico que pensaba ir

El chico miro unos segundos el camino y giro su rostro mirando a la pelirosa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo el empezando a caminar. El se giro a verla.

_Aquella vez, tuve este sentimiento… un sentimiento que ha crecido tan grande hasta ahora… me preguntaba si alguna vez de alcanzarían _

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

_Ima tada shiri taino eien janai __  
kono mama zutto mite itaikedo  
sono sora ippaino kami  
hikouki kuraini natte  
hito tsudake mitsukette  
arigatou ai wa hitsuyou tosareru  
koto de nobite ikeru waratte  
watashi ga futari no kyori wo  
tanoshi metaraiinoni _

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_Un nuevo semestre. Mis alrededores están cambiando poco a poco.  
Capitulo 2 – Cambiando de Asientos._

* * *

Si bueno... la ultima parte era el pensamiento de Kid.

Como veran este fic sera narrado tanto por el Chrona POV como por el Narrador Omniciente. Lo que piensa Chrona sera en cursiva. Algunas veces seran incluidos los pensamientos de otros personajes. Pero mayormente de Chrona.

Si, Maka y Tsubaki quedaron muy OoC... pero ya volveran las originales :D y la personalidad de Ayane Yano y Chizuru Yoshida seran pasadas a Liz y Patty que pronto apareceran :3

Claro si me complacen con hermosos reviews ;o; xD

¿Os gusto?

Esto son 22:44 minutos de este capitulo ._.!

¿Review?


End file.
